


We'll lay here for years or for hours (your hand in my hand, so still and discreet)

by little_fella (na_shao)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/little_fella
Summary: ”I see that a certain Percival has been feeding you well while I was away,” Theseus grins as he bites into Credence’s creamy thigh, generous and plump, everything Theseus happens to love in him.





	We'll lay here for years or for hours (your hand in my hand, so still and discreet)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme on tumblr — [partner in crime Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/pseuds/LotusRox) requested "jealousy + body worship, Thedence, possible appearance by Graves."
> 
> It goes for Thesivaldence/Thesidence if you squint (or not so much, in the end).
> 
> Title comes from _In a week_ by Hozier.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and as usual... going back to my cave to hide.

”I see that a certain Percival has been feeding you well while I was away,” Theseus grins as he bites into Credence’s creamy thigh, generous and plump, everything Theseus happens to love in him, and Merlin could he lose himself in them, in the slide of his palms over the smooth, silky skin, fingers moving in the shape of love, this garden he wants to harvest with his bare hands.  
  
Credence’s blush paints pink-red spots all over his chest and over his cheeks, right against the wing of his nose and the corners of his lips, right against the light lines of his neck and peach-cream circles of his chest.  
  
”He refused to let me cook, this week, and—”  
  
”It’s alright, I’m not complaining,” Theseus murmurs in to cut short any spiraling into self-hatred. His lips twitch, and he crawls back up to be face to face with the younger man, leans forward to kiss his forehead. ”If anything, I’m just jealous Perce could feed you.”  
  
Theseus can tell that Credence is working up to say something, tracking his tiniest twitch and tremor, and he doesn't want to do anything to make him lose his nerve.  
  
“Hey,” he says, wrapping himself around him with ease, one arm curling gently around his soft waist, his other hand cradling his head— Theseus relishes in having Credence’s skull pressed against his palm, the big and rough lines of bones intertwining and thickening everywhere like branches growing; his back to the sun, a pile of bones dissolving as Credence buries his nose in his chest. Theseus squeezes him tighter. ”Baby?”  
  
The blurs sweep by his vision like paint smudges, greyscale and not an ounce of colour in there; Theseus busies himself with long, delicate presses of his mouth to his dark locks and right under them, just at the line where skin meets hair.  
  
”I wouldn’t mind,” he hears, low and quiet.  
  
”Come again?”  
  
”I wouldn’t mind— being fed. By you. By _you both._ ”  
  
Theseus squeezes his plush ass a little harder than expected which elicits a moan from Credence that falls suddenly from his swollen lips— and the red-haired man leans in, mouthes at the younger man’s jaw, throat, slides onto his chest to suck at his nipples; then at his stomach, only leaving it be when red scratches and purple hickeys bloom in a curvy line over the pale flesh as if Theseus had drawn arabesques with a brush, lettering delicate and ornate with gold flecks.  
  
Before Credence even realizes it, Theseus is back where he was, between his legs, mouth sinking onto his aching cock, warm fingertips gliding down his hips. Credence breathes out a fluttery sigh as his lover’s tongue swipes over his head, gives a full body shiver at that— _god,_ the way Theseus is looking at him, like he's ready to devour him whole, the electric air, the blue shades of magic spiking up and dissolving like smoke, how Theseus is easing himself all the way down on his cock until his lips brush against Credence’s curly pubic hair, until his slit is bumping at the back of his throat, until Theseus starts sucking so eagerly Credence wants to cry—  
  
”Thes,” Credence manages to whimper brokenly, ” _Thes—_ ”  
  
He doesn’t expect the British Auror to let go of his cock with a wet pop and definitely doesn’t expect what follows—  
  
”You’re _gorgeous,_ baby,” and he licks the precome smeared on his lips, wipes away the saliva dripping on his chin before nuzzling at the junction of hip and thigh with his nose that gets tickled by Credence’s pubic hair. ”So gorgeous and perfect like this, stretched on our bed with your legs wide open for me… can’t stop myself from wanting to eat you whole.”  
  
A fond grin curls his lips and he can’t help but snuggle in close to take Credence’s cock back in his mouth— and once again, it releases thunderstorms in Credence’s belly, honey of twilights and black holes sucking him in.


End file.
